


Unbelievably,Indescribable one-shots

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gay, LETS GET IT!!, M/M, Seriously a big spoonful of gay, Their in love cause I say so, tagging? What is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: One-shots that are mainly about Milo and Bradley being friends. Note:chapter 3 will contain body harm and mentions of disorders.young readers be advised.





	1. "Trust me"

If you had Milo Murphy a month ago that he'd be friends with Bradley Nicholson,he would had thought you were crazy,or joking. That maybe you had gotten a concussion by standing near him.

The same Bradley Nicholson that had hated him since 3rd grade? The same Bradley Nicholson that teased him at any given opportunity? The same Bradley Nicholson that somehow found a way to make anything bad happen,Milo's fault. 

That Bradley Nicholson? Well yes,actually. They had actually become friends. Of sorts at least.

Bradley had come over to ask about the homework begrudgingly,mumbling about how he'd rather ask someone less disaster prone.

Milo for some reason invites him to stay,maybe help him with Algebra since he knew Bradley was great at it.

Bradley,who looked surprised at the invite,raised and eyebrow suspiciously as if Milo had some sort of plan that would benefit himself from this,and apparently he found none because he agreed.

It wasn't too bad. Milo joked about it being a'study date' which got Bradley flustered and saying that it was nothing like that. That it was just 2 friends studying. It was quiet for a second and Milo realized that Bradley actually called him his friend.

"A-are we friends?". He'd asked after a moment wanting to make sure he hasn't just said it on accident.

"Why not. I guess If a person like Obama can be friends with a person like Hillary than we could afford to be friends. So yes. We can be friends. If you want to be. I mean,I know I used to tease you but I won't do that anymore. I was just...going through some stuff and...sorry?".

Milo smiled." No worries,we can start fresh".

He held his hand out. " Hi! I'm Milo Murphy,walking disaster!". He says jokingly.

Bradley after a moment of hesitation,grabs his hand and shakes it. "Bradley Nicholson. I'm known for being sarcastic and jealous but make an okay friend. I think"..

And just like that they were friends. Didn't seem possible a while ago.

But now,After they'd hung it more and become better friends,it was actually believable. They were friends and Melissa and Zach were friends with him too.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.


	2. Sparks flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 4th of July,but the fireworks aren't the only things sparking

"Well,we're here". Milo says. Melissa grins. It's nice to see the old campgrounds.

"Woah". Zach exhaled. "Where'd you find this place?". Melissa laughs. "Milo got hurt here once and we remembered the spot,and just kept coming back".

"Of course you found a place cause Milo hurt". Bradley scoffs with a smile. Milo nudges him with his elbow. "Is there any other way to find a spot?". He jokes.

They set out the blanket they brought along with the picnic food. They sat down armed themselves with snacks,and we're ready to enjoy some fireworks. 

"Shit". Melissa hissed. I left the drinks at Milo's house. Zach come on".

"What do you mean come on?". Zach pipes up from his spot on the blanket.

"Because if Milo goes we'll be waiting all day, and if Bradley goes and just-COME ON!". She argues.

"Ugh,fine but we better not miss the fireworks". He grumbles,getting up.

The two get up and start the trek down the hill calling back that they'll be back before the fireworks started.

After they were gone,a comfortable yet always awkward silence filled the air. Sure Bradley and Milo were friends now but they weren't very good at talking to each other all the time. Especially when they were alone together. They had no one to bounce off of. The two of them each liked talking about themselves which meant that talking about other things usually didn't happen.

"So...do you like the view?". Milo internally face palmed at his attempt at a question. Of course the view was nice,one side of him argued. But Bradley hasn't seen it yet,the other side of him argued back.

Bradley chuckled at the obvious question. Of course the view was nice. Milo must be having the same problem coming up with something to say that doesn't sound stupid.

He slowly nods,a grin though small visible on his face. "Yeah. It's cool. How exactly did you find it?". He asks. There that'll give us something to talk about.

"Oh". Milo's face practically lit up. "Well me and Melissa were looking for her cat,Ciatee,right?". 

Milo launches into the story and near what Bradley thinks is the end,he starts getting hungry.

He reaches to the left of the blanket for the picnic basket. He pulls out a sandwich and asks if Milo wants one. He nods still telling his story. He grabs an extra and hands it off to Milo.

They eat their lunch in silence with a few words shared between them.

They finish and the small conversation that they were having died off.

I've been going to this place since me and Melissa were eight. No matter what happened,we each found a way to always make it. D-d you think they'll make it?". Milo asks quietly,looking at the sky.

"I-I'm sure t-they'll make it". Bradley says.

"Uh,Bradley are you ok?". Milo asks concerned.

"J-just p-peachy". 

It had gotten completely dark outside to the point that they could barely see. It had also gotten colder. Like really cold.

"You should sit next to me". Milo suggests.

"Um how would that help?". He asks,and for a second his voice goes back to the old snooty version it used to be.

"Um,body heat". Milo says as though it's way obvious.

With a 'Hmp' Bradley scooches over next to Milo,so that their pressed side to side.

"Better?". Milo asks,the blush on his face blazing.

"Hm". Bradley nods.

Then the ground begins to rumble,shake and split apart.

"WhAtS GoiNg oN?". Bradley asked,his voice broken up.

"EarTHquAKe!". Milo shouts,standing up and pulling Bradley up with him.

Milo pulls him away from the spot,and looks back only to see the picnic basket be swallowed up by the earth. Once their far enough away, they sit back down.

"What was that?!." Bradley asked incredulously.

"Earthquake. Unless there's an aftershock we should be fine".

Of course aftershock hits.

Bradley gets that feeling in his gut that means something's about to happen. And it does. The aftershock shakes them and somehow his lips end up on Milo's.

The wierd thing is that he doesn't move. They don't stop. In fact it's kinda...nice.

Then the fireworks start. A large gold one goes off as soon as they finish the kiss. Their panting,staring into each other's eyes.

"What's going on here?". A voice says. As if they were doing something wrong the two split apart quickly. 

"N-nothing!".  
"Earthquake!"

They glare at each other(like an old married couple).

"Uh,ok. We've got the drinks but I don't see the picnic stuff". Melissa says.

"And there are chunks of ground missing". Zach points out.

"What happened?". They ask unanimously.

"Earthquake and aftershock. We're both fine". Milo says quickly.

Zach sits down next to Milo. "Looks like we got back just in time".

"Yep. Tradition upheld!". Melissa says, giving Milo a high five. He smiles at her.

He and Bradley share a look before looking away. Maybe a new tradition could be started tonight.

And maybe the fireworks weren't the only thing sparking tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the ending is cheesy. Sorry but I just wanted to finish so... I might edit it later.
> 
> Bye!


	3. Positively Persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo wants to get something nice Che for Bradley. I mean the kiss they shared meant something,right? 
> 
> Or what if it was a mistake?!

To say that Milo Murphy was persistent was an understatement. 

Like the time when he was 6 and he lost his toy plane(which at the time was his favorite) he wouldn't give up on looking for it. He walked all over town,dragging his mother this way and that until they found it.

He'd been stubborn all his life and he wasn't stopping now.

He entered the flower shop,the bell above him ringing before falling to the ground.

"Hey!". A voice from the back shouts. 

S-sorry! My bad!". Milo shouts back.

An oldish woman emerges from the back room with a scowl on her face. "That bell cost me 20 dollars,so if you don't have that much you might as well leave now and-". She stops her speech as Milo puts down two crisp ten dollar bills and continues to the aisles,not giving so much as another glance to the lady, who looks flabbergasted.

He looks through the flowers,not finding any that looked like Bradley might appreciate them. Then he looked through the cards. He wanted to get a silly one,but that wasn't Bradley's style. He liked things to be straightforward and usually serious. He finally selected a card with some funny facts on the inside,the outside a picture of a dog with hearts for eyes. 

A bit wierd,but then again so was he. 

He sighed in frustration. He was never gonna find the right flowers. "So what are you looking for?". The lady who runs the store suddenly asks.

It surprises him,but Milo answers anyway. "Flowers. But I can't find any further r the person I like". 

"So what is the person like?". She asks,without skipping a beat.

Milo thinks. "Well they used to tease me,but now I don't know I guess we like each other? We kissed once o the Fourth of July,but I don't know if they meant it or if it was just the spur of the moment". He doesn't know why he's babbling all his problems to this lady. She probably doesn't care.

"I think they would like a mix of chrysanthemums and tulips. And throw in a few roses". She says.

Tulips?Roses? And what the heck was a chrysanthemum?!.

"I uh...don't know what those are". He says lamely.

She rolls her eyes,but gets the flowers for him. 

"How much will it be?". He asks nervously. He only brought 30 bucks and he only had 10 dollars left. "

"How much ya got?". She questioned. "Ten". 

"I'll take it". She says,still putting together the floral arrangement.

After she finishes it she hands it to him carefully,tells him how to take care of the flowers for a few days and accepts the 10 dollars.

"Thanks uh...".

"Gloria. My names Gloria".

"Thanks Gloria!". He says cheerfully exciting the store. Then she smiles at him. An actual smile. And it's a really nice one to.

He'll probably go back to the store again.


End file.
